1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission module provided with an optical element and an optical fiber that transmits light of an optical signal outputted from a light-emitting section of the optical element, and a method for manufacturing the optical transmission module.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important for optical transmission modules provided with an optical element and an optical fiber that transmits light of an optical signal outputted from a light-emitting section of the optical element to perform accurate positioning of the light-emitting section and the optical fiber.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-025092 discloses an optical transmission module provided with an optical element, a substrate on which the optical element is mounted, an optical fiber holding member (ferrule) including a through hole for inserting an optical fiber that transmits an optical signal outputted from the optical element. Positioning of the light-emitting section of the optical element and the optical fiber is performed by inserting the optical fiber into the through hole of the optical fiber holding member.